The End Of The Beginning
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: The end of your school years will bring changes. You have your leaving prom, then get your results...and the reality sinks in that things aren't going to be the same again. YYxY, with some odder pairings on the side.


HTYT: *quiet*  
Yami: What's up?  
HTYT: My friends are leaving for University soon. I'm gonna miss them...I know I'll talk to at least one of them on XBox Live, but it won't be the same.  
Yugi: It's a shame when you have to say goodbye.  
HTYT: I know. I originally started this oneshot as a humor thing, but now it has a deeper meaning for me. And my friend said something to me when I started feeling gloomy that inspired the name - 'This isn't the end, this is just the end of the beginning. School was just the prologue. We've got an entire book to write yet!'

---

Yugi prised Rebecca off his arm for the 14th time that evening and quickly ducked out of sight, making a break for Yami and Tea's table, where the pair sat laughing at Serenity's surprisingly dirty jokes. "People, hide me!" he hissed as he legged it towards them and went into a slide, landing under the table.

Yami and Tea looked at each other, then Serenity, and watched as Rebecca walked up. She was distinctly irritated and stopped in front of the person she considered her biggest rival for Yugi's love: Tea. "Hey, Gardner, where's my Yugi?"

"...Your Yugi? Last time I checked he was single, and his own person," she replied, 'and as gay as the day is long,' she privately added.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I want to dance," she huffed, then charged off to the bathrooms.

Yugi poked his head out from under the table, still lying on his back on the floor. "She never quits!"

Yami took a look at him and dragged him up, snickering. "Quite the hiding technique. The 'Slide-And-Hide' was executed with perfect precision." The pair laughed and hugged, while the girls rolled their eyes in the background.

Tea got up with a smile and brushed dress down. She looked amazing in a knee-length, light summery dress, pale blue with yellow vines trailing up one seam. "Hey, Yugi, you wanna dance?" she offered a hand, which he accepted with a smile, "Maybe we can use this as an opportunity to wind up Rebecca!" At the suggestion they ran to the dance floor and left Yami to sit with Serenity.

The brunette girl had come as Tristan's date, who was currently chatting with Duke and Seto, who had been, before he'd come up to them, about a business deal, and now the three were having a surprisingly good laugh together. She lightly punched Yami in the arm. "So, hows the confession plan going?"

He blushed, closed his eyes and turned to face her from where he'd been watching Yugi and Tea wind up Rebecca as much as they could, even going as far as for her to shove a hand on his butt. "You know, I was thinking-"

"And don't say you'll write him a letter!" she exclaimed. He playfully scowled in her direction. "He deserves a better confession than that."

"But I also deserve to keep my dignity," Yami reasoned.

"I think you lost that when you fell in the pond when you went for that job interview," she reminded, bringing back the images of the soaking wet teen walking into his potential boss's office, dripping pond water all over the carpet. To his surprise he still got the job, as he dealt with the embarrassing situation well...

He glanced over to the girls around the room who were shooting him flirty looks, one girl ignoring her prom date in favour of doing so. Oh, if only they knew they were wasting their time on someone who was already smitten with someone...someone who had his own host of admirers...and was dancing with their best friend to wind up one of those admirers.

Yami wasn't jealous, as Tea was just his friend, and Yugi never showed an interest in any of the girls around him. What he was pissed at was that Rebecca was constantly hanging off Yugi's arm, attacking him and, as Tea would put it, glomp him at any possible opportunity.

Bakura and Ryou's relationship was a little different. Ryou was currently cuddling Miho, while Bakura was flirting with one of the girls from his art class. Everyone could see that they were more like brothers, and kind of reminded the gang of the twin idea- 1 good, 1 evil.

Nobody had really been sure what had brought either back from the dead. All Ishizu had been able to say was "They must have another purpose within this life." Her cryptic answer was shrugged off and everyone was happily celebrating Yami's return, and trying to not be nervous about Bakura's.

Thankfully, a little time in hell had been a calming effect on the former Thief, and while he was still rough around the edges and sometimes short tempered, he'd become almost human, and somewhat of a comedian. After he and Yami had agreed to NOT try and kill each other, he'd set about earning Ryou's trust. He'd helped to look after his father when he'd come home and been ill, he'd gotten a part time job to pay the bills instead of using his kleptomaniac tendencies and finally, when he'd realized Miho and Ryou felt a lot for each other, set them up on a blind date together to get them to admit their feelings.

And now, he and Yami were...almost confidantes to each other. Whenever Bakura had a problem, Yami was the first person he would go to. When Yami was having trouble dealing with his feelings for Yugi, he'd gone to Bakura.

Ryou and Miho made their way up to table and sank down. Ryou had taken off his tie and immediately slouched in a chair, encouraging his girlfriend to sit on his open lap. Once they were both seated they began a similar quizzing as Serenity. "So, how is your profession of your love to your former vessel then?" Miho questioned.

Yami face-palmed and placed his head on the table. And now these two were at his heels!

The song finished and Yugi and Tea came up and sat with them, Tea kicking off her heels and massaging one of her feet where a blister was coming up, and Miho got up from her boyfriend's lap and dragged her and Serenity to the bathrooms. Yugi leaned in and grabbed his drink, "Do you guys have any idea why women always go to the bathroom together at parties?" he asked, sipping on the cold liquid.

Ryou shrugged, then turned his attention to an approaching Bakura, who had a sweet smile on his face. "What do you want, 'Kura?" he asked with a smirk. The former Thief's smile widened and he ducked down and whispered in his once-vessel's ear. Ryou smirked widely and laughed, then opened his wallet, taking something out of it between two fingers and passing it to him.

Yugi's eyebrows shot up to hide under his bangs and he stared at Ryou as Bakura ran off, grabbing his partner and leaving the room with a smirk. "Ryou, you have condoms with you?" he asked incredulously, catching Yami's attention at the word, whose eyes had been on Yugi's hand.

"Yes, and?"

"Well," Yugi leaned forward, "Does that mean-" he waved a hand in emphasis of his question.

"Yugi, I'm not a man to kiss and tell," he smiled with a blush, "I don't know...Miho and myself are going to Kaiba's party afterwards, like most of us, and she sort of..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "gave them to me when I picked her up...so I'm wondering whether tonight..." he blushed and went all dreamy eyed.

Yami turned to Yugi, "Um, Yugi, what exactly does Ryou mean?"

The pair of Hikari's almost anime-fell, and Yugi gave his Yami a kind smile, "I'll explain later."

Ryou left them to get another drink, leaving them by themselves at the table, and Yami felt as if he was about to hyperventilate. Yugi stretched back and flexed his muscles, his shirt untucked so it rose up and showed his toned form. The pair were silent for a few moments, and suddenly they both opened their mouths and began to speak.

"Yami-"

"Yugi-"

The taller made a gesture towards him, "You first."

"Uh...well, you know...have you noticed almost all of our friends are couples?" Yugi questioned, "I mean, Serenity and Tristan, Ryou and Miho, Mai and Joey, Bakura and whatever girl or guy he feels like bumping uglies with..." they both laughed and were relieved for the break in tension, "Well...why haven't you found anyone?"

Yami froze, his eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have the pick of pretty much every girl in the school, and some of the guys, and yet you haven't ever gone out with anyone." Yugi finished the drink in his glass and set it down, "Why?"

Yami smiled at the innocence. "I have an interest in someone, but I have no idea how they'd take it. They're...kind of a friend, a close one, and I'd rather it stayed that way than be ruined by the concept of unrequited feelings and guilt," he flattened both his arms and rested his chin on them, his face now level with Yugi's chest, forcing him to look up to Yugi, "What about you? You have your fair share of admirers."

Yugi grinned, "Yeah right."

"No it's true!" he sat back up and began counting them off on his hands, "There's Rebecca, Vivian, for a while Tea, Serena, Cassie, Mika...and those are just the girls from our class and the duelists we know!" he touched his hand momentarily to Yugi's, "Why don't you get with any of them?"

Yugi slowly smiled then blushed deeply. "Because I'm not interested in the girls."

"Well, any other girl in our school then-" he was cut off by a finger on his lips, and he fought the temptation to kiss it.

"Yami...I'm not interested in ANY girls."

The news sank in as subtly as an ACME anvil in a Looney Tunes cartoon, and both fell silent. Yugi's heart was beating at 200mph and refused to slow down. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack, or at least a small stroke. "Sorry, Yami."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and saw a fear there he'd never ever seen in his Hikari's eyes before. They were almost pleading with him. "What for?"

"For...being gay." the Light turned his head and looked away, his eyes concentrating on the dance floor and trying to keep back a tear of pain that he'd just ruined his friendship with his Yami by revealing his preference. 'God only knows what would have happened if I told him I have a crush on him,' he thought.

The once-Pharaoh touched Yugi's chin and turned him to face him. "Why would you keep something like that from me?" he asked, his eyes soft and comforting. Without realizing, they started to move into each other's embrace, "Yugi, I couldn't care what your preference is, unless it was some sort of animal and then I'd have you shot...If it was Bakura, I'd shoot you myself!"

Yugi chuckled into Yami's chest, sending warm shivers through him. Thinking his Dark was cold, he cuddled closer, and the arms around him tightened. "I just assumed that since we live in the same house, we share a room...I was terrified that you'd be uncomfortable," He looked up at the warm brownish red eyes, his own blue-violet orbs holding a shine. Should he, shouldn't he? He kept debating in his head whether he should reach up and touch his lips to Yami's neck, showing him how he felt rather than saying it. Yami had only ever been sweet to him, with a care that most certainly surpassed brotherly and family, although he had no idea if it was just Yami expressing the strength of their friendship.

Yami ran his hand through Yugi's soft hair and came across a petal. He chuckled and pulled it away, dropped it on the table and went back to stroking his hands through his locks. He checked his watch. 11:45...almost the end... He sighed quietly, knowing soon they'd be at Kaiba's. He released himself from Yugi's embrace and offered him a hand. "Almost the end, you want to dance?"

Yugi smiled and took the offered hand, walking with him onto the floor. 'Nothing romantic...nothing romantic...he's just asked me to dance as a friend..." The music had changed to one of his favorite songs, something that he hadn't been expecting to hear played that night:

_So taste it and we'll never be alone,_

_I'll take the first bite...Yeah I Am Ghost!_

_Say...Goodnight...to you..._

_My darling, my darling..._

The song had such a gothic edge, it was a wonder it was being played, as a lot were bound not to enjoy it. But nearly everyone was dancing to it, even if it was something that couldn't really be danced to.

Their dance was different, and without the pair realizing for a moment, the entire room glanced in their direction. The whirlwind of spins and dips, and the close grasp as the chorus went into the next verse was enough to draw everyone's attention to them, and every girl who had been after Yami and Yugi realized that even if the other couldn't see it, they only had eyes for the other.

---

Kaiba and Joey faced each other, "Remember Wheeler, first one to drink 5 without choking and without spitting them out wins."

"Bring it on, Kaiba!" Joey grinned. He poured his five shots, the lemon flavoured drinks lined up in front of him, ready.

Miho and Ryou had disappeared completely, Tea and Duke were talking to Tristan, Rebecca was trying and (thanks to Mokuba's distraction tactics) failing to distract Yugi from his conversation with Yami. Bakura was looking fairly satisfied, his prom date sitting on his lap looking rather happy herself, if a little ruffled. Apparently the two had been busy in the car. Then at the side of the room, leaning against the wall, Serenity was laughing with Mai and several girls from the school. And Joey and Seto were doing shots at the kitchen table. Nobody really noticed anything strange, especially when someone stood in the centre of the doorway.

Yugi glanced past Yami for a moment and his jaw dropped open. When his conversation partner became distracted, the former Pharaoh slowly looked to the door and grinned at the guy standing there.

About 5ft 9in in height, and with golden blond hair in distinct, sharp, downward spikes, stood Malik. He was tanned as ever, his pale eyes almost laughing with happiness. He looked so different, yet the same. He grinned at everyone, who'd fallen silent, and finally... "What's happening?" he smiled and laughed. The entire group stopped what they were doing and then..........

"MALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!"

Bakura was the first to glomp him to the ground, hugging him, telling him how great he looked and asking how he was and soon after the rest of the group followed. Several girls who didn't know him looked him up and down with interest and he gave them a smirk and a wave, not noticing one of them almost faint.

Yami widely smiled at Ishizu, who'd slipped in behind her brother. "You made it then?"

"Seto Kaiba was nice enough to have us flown over. Do you think the gang are happy to see him?" she asked, seeing how many people who were greeting him.

"I think so," Yami laughed. Malik had already made himself comfortable and was surrounded by girls plying him with drinks, even though he already had a glass in hand.

While everyone was getting to know the blond, Yami gestured for Yugi to follow him, and they went onto the balcony that went off the kitchen, the one that led into the garden, and led him to a quiet bench, away from the loud music and the noise. Yugi leaned back and smiled, enjoying the cool breeze that passed over his skin in the 1AM air. "Yugi..." At his name he opened his eyes and looked as best he could at Yami's face in the shallow light from the moon, "Yugi, you know you told me something earlier...something you'd kept from me for a while...well..." Yami sighed and glanced into the shadowed eyes, the whites of them the only part that stood out in the moonlight, "I want you to know we aren't so different."

Yugi looked at him and tried to remember the things they'd talked about that evening, and when it clicked he smiled a little, "So you..." a nod was his reply.

"That isn't all of it, though," Yami shifted and slipped their fingers together, and a shadow of hope sparked in Yugi's mind. The taller leaned forward a little, hesitantly opened his mouth, and pressed them to his Light's cheek, low enough to almost touch his lips.

The Hikari shivered and unknowingly let out a whine as his Dark's lips pulled away again, but the feeling wasn't gone for long. When he heard the noise, he knew he'd done something right, and risked another kiss. This time Yugi moved in sync with him and let his hands slide up his arms to his shoulders, pulling him a little closer as they tightened.

They didn't speak another word for to each other for the rest of the night, but they didn't need to, as when it was time to sleep, their embrace spoke volumes.

---

Next morning, Kaiba and Joey awoke on opposite sides of the sofa, each with a killer hangover from their drinking game antics. Bakura was, once again, making out with his date on the armchair, one hand openly cupping one of her boobs.

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, Yugi awoke to find himself still in his suit from the night before, and his body in a strong cuddle from Yami, grinning as he remember the kiss, then silently giggled as a sleeping Duke began snoring loudly from somewhere on the floor. A quick scan of the floor told him that everyone hand bundled into one of the really big rooms, most on the floor and some on the furniture, one person even asleep on the top of the wardrobe, although he was sure no-one, including the classmate himself, would know or remember how he got up there.

Maneuvering through the human slalom that was his friends, he slipped out of the room and used the bathroom, and on his way back he accidentally went in the wrong door, and smiled at the image in front of him. Ryou was awake and smiling down at Miho, who was, as her back was exposed, quite obviously naked. To the side on the bedside table lay several condoms, which had quite clearly been...used. His hand was stroking her slightly ruffled hair and he looked perfectly content, and didn't notice Yugi when he slipped back out the room.

He walked downstairs and looked at the groaning pair that was the drinking rivals. He smirked to himself and tiptoed into the room. Then, as he came up behind Joey... "MORNING JOEY!" he spoke loudly.

Kaiba winced but grinned evilly as his rival groaned as pain went through his head again, not having the energy to chase his devilish friend and kill him for the loud greeting. "So, Mutou...how's Yami?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, downing a glass of water and some painkillers.

Yugi smiled. "He feels the same..." he sat down at the table and put one hand down...into a puddle of milk. Grimacing, he wiped his hand on a damp towel and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Kaiba sat opposite and drank the rest of the orange juice from the carton, and both he and Yugi observed as Ryou came in wearing nothing but his boxers. The pale haired teen smiled serenely, "I'm just getting something for when Miho wakes up."

"Ry, it's midday....." Yugi smirked and grinned extremely widely, "Wow. Your first time and you manage to sex your girlfriend into a coma." Ryou blushed, the red showing very visibly on his pale skin, and ducked out of the room before he was forced to answer any questions. Yugi shook his head, then his eyes softened as Yami appeared, his shirt undone halfway and his tie still loosely round his neck. "Hi."

Yami's eyes were equally soft, and he traveled the 3 steps forward and kissed his new boyfriend on the lips. "Hi. I saw you were out of bed and I guessed you were getting something to eat," His eyes were still soft, and Yugi found he was losing himself in the deep plum-cherry coloured eyes. He noticed that there wasn't any food in front of him and patted his forearm, "Anyone want pancakes?"

At the word, Kaiba nodded, hoping that it would get rid of his hangover, and Joey darted from the room. Apparently, Joey didn't have as high an alcohol tolerance as he had boasted the previous night, as a few minutes later the sound of their friend and rival vomiting rang out through the walls. Seto put down the empty carton and rubbed his sore head. "Can you make me some unsweetened ones, and maybe some bacon?"

Yami nodded and went to the fridge, Yugi's eyes unknowingly following his movements, and Ryou reappeared in the doorway with Miho, who looked tired, but serene. Their hands were linked innocently, and something told Yugi they'd created some sort of bond...something beyond sex, something beyond kisses. He then looked over to Yami, and hoped that their first would create something similar.

Yugi didn't realize the kiss they'd shared the night before had already done that.

---

The night they received their exam results, they grouped together at their favorite bar, all holding a heavy feeling of nostalgia in the midst of the celebrations. While a few of them were staying in Domino, Tea was leaving for America with Duke, he to open a new store in New York, and herself to go to a Performing Arts College, which she'd gotten a full paid scholarship for. Miho, Ryou, Bakura and Malik were going back to Egypt, then going on a road trip together across Europe, and then hopefully they were coming back to Domino. Serenity and Tristan were staying put along with Joey and Mai, as Tristan was taking an apprenticeship as a mechanic, and Yami and Yugi were each taking a course at Domino University. Yami was hoping to become a doctor, while Yugi wanted to study to be a history teacher.

Yugi's stomach knotted up as he thought of them all separating...he might never see some of them again. Tears were welling up in Tea's eyes as she had to say goodbye. Her flight would be leaving early in the morning. Yugi grabbed her close for one last hug, his own tears cascading down his cheeks. "God I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too Yugi...you know that you can come visit with Yami any time, right?" she tilted her head up, "That goes for all of you."

Everyone gave their goodbyes to her and Duke, wishing them both luck, before the two friends left. Yugi sat back down and buried his face in Yami's shoulder, "I wasn't ready for this."

Yami looked down and stroked his hair, "For what?"

"Everyone leaving. I know that we all have our own lives to live, but I always had some hope that we'd be the same group 10 years from now. And it just seems...like just a fantasy." Yugi looked tearfully up to look into his new boyfriend's eyes and smiled sadly as he was gifted with a kiss.

Seto leaned forward, and smiled slightly, his features unusually human compared to his regular smirk. "Things change, Yugi. But we have to remember that no matter where we all are in the world, our loved ones are just a phonecall or an email away."

Joey smiled at him, "Kaiba, that's the first sensible thing I've heard you say since I've know ya."

"Watch it, Wheeler," he gave him the middle finger, but it wasn't a cold gesture any longer, merely a sign that they were friends.

Miho, Ryou, Bakura and Malik said goodbye with Ishizu, then left, knowing they were leaving the next afternoon and had yet to pack for the trip, and Serenity and Tristan disappeared, saying they would call everyone the next day.

Mai and Joey ordered another drink, knowing it would be their last for the night, and Yugi snuggled down into Yami's arms. They knew that it was going to be hard getting used to the changes, but they dealt with it. Because they knew that friendships as strong as their group had didn't ever fade. They stuck, through thick and thin, through fun and tears.

They'd be there for each other, right there next to them. Even if they were a million miles away.

---

HTYT: I'm gonna miss my buddies so much...  
Tea: Don't worry, you'll see them again.  
HTYT: Yeah, but after being friends for so long it's gonna be hard to say goodbye.  
Kuriboh: KUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Yami: Would a cuddle from Kuriboh make you happy?  
HTYT: ...maybe...


End file.
